I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by LiveLaughLove013
Summary: A songfic about Katniss and Gale before the Games, to Taylor Swift's "I'm Only Me When I'm With You". Katniss thinking about her and Gale's friendship and how she can only be herself around him.


**A songfic about Katniss and Gale before the Games, to Taylor Swift's "I'm Only Me When I'm With You". Katniss' POV.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Thegirlwiththearrows13**

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

Gale and I hit the woods Friday as soon as school lets out. We spend hours there, hunting, laughing, and finding enough food to feed our families.

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.  
_

Gale and I are bad with words, we can't explain what we're thinking. Instead we communicate with our eyes, preferring the sound of the woods to our own voices. It's more peaceful that way, and better for hunting.

I know everything about Gale, he's my best friend. I couldn't live without him.

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Hunting without Gale is… different, to say the least. Both of us can hunt by ourselves, but we're better together. And with Gale, even the task of feeding my family can be enjoyable. He drives me crazy sometimes, but truly, I'm only myself around him. In the woods, with Gale, is the only time I'm truly myself.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.  
_

Just two illegal hunters from District 12, living in Panem. Trying to provide for our families. That's Gale and I. Hunting partners, confidants, best friends. Gale and I can tell each other anything. Gale's rants about the unfairness of the Capitol and the Hunger Games. My secret fear that Prim would be reaped. Anyone else would think I'm crazy for even worrying about Prim being reaped. She only has one slip. But Gale just listens. Because he knows me, even better then I know myself. He knows that I will always worry for Prim. I couldn't live without Prim or Gale. And Gale couldn't live without his family or me either. He understands.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
_

I can be myself in the woods with Gale. I smile almost constantly, something I never do in the district. I laugh with him in the woods.

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._  
_Only you can tell._

In District 12, I can't be myself. I can't tell people how much I hate the Capitol, my fears about Prim being reaped. Only when I'm with Gale, alone in the woods. Even if we don't talk, we still can be ourselves, something we can't do with anywhere else. At home, we have to be role models, good examples for our siblings, and the providers of our families. At school, we have to be two obedient students who have nothing against the Capitol. Only in the woods together can we be who we truly are: Two rebellious teenagers, breaking the law to provide for their families, and happy.

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_


End file.
